


Warmth of the Moon

by Taoniri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dense Iwaizumi, Fluff, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are kinda assholes but actually are really nice, Humor, Kinda, Like reeaaaly dense, M/M, Romance, Songfic, kinda??, maybe it is after first year in uni, maybe second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoniri/pseuds/Taoniri
Summary: It was never the feeling. Well, it was never just a feeling. To be with him was a choice, a choice Iwaizumi made long before he realised he did so. And then the decision he made consciously, after so many years, so many shared habits and dreams.





	Warmth of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: it might be too sweet and Iwaizumi is reaaaally dense

 

Iwaizumi gulped another sip of beer he was holding. Something in Oikawa's face, something in the rolling tears and sweat on his face from singing for almost half an hour without rest; they clicked inside Iwaizumi something that always was there, but was never really something he paid attention to. Even now, it was nothing special, just the way he was. 

 

He put the beer aside on the small table, on which they already placed empty bottles, and half-empty glasses and 2 last pieces of pizza in a box. 

 

"Oi, take some rest from singing. You can damage your throat." Iwaizumi took the microphone away from Oikawa, trying not to push so they both, drunk, wouldn't meet the ground with their faces.  

 

"Iwa-chan, you don't need to take care of me, I am an aduuult." Oikawa tried to grab the microphone away from Iwaizumi, but the serious look on the face of the second one made him rethink his decision even in the drunken, almost half-conscious state. "It is myyy turn to siiing, who will sing if not me?" 

 

Iwaizumi ignored his speech and tiredly pushed him on the couch. The sleep took over Oikawa almost instantly, as he completely lied down. He probably started to see dreams already, who knows. 

 

Hajime glanced across Tooru's face -  tired, but even happy, his eyelashes still wet, the messed up hair curled in some areas, slightly covering the eyes and the couch and his plain blue shirt. Oikawa smiled so bitter-sweet like it was the last day on Earth and he took everything he could and now just awaited something, knowing fully well that the life he had was worth it. Iwaizumi knew too, the life like this, it was worth all of the struggles and tears he would hide inside his soul. 

 

"Look at this! Iwaizumi is going to sing! I ain't missing this show, Matsu, move!" Hanamaki cheered and, judging from dissatisfied Matsukawa's moan, woke the other up, moving closer to the screen with words and making a this_show_is_interesting_I_need_my_popcorn pose. As soon as Matsu saw what was going on he mirrored Maki and they both just stared at Iwaizumi and waited for action.  

Hajime just shook his head and turned to the screen. Alcohol so suddenly rushed into his head, blanking out his mind and consciousness. Nothing really mattered right now, so he might as well do something. 

 

The song he chose was not of the happy ones, nor sad, but something of the shower-thoughts type songs. The things that run through your head when there is nothing left. 

 

Drunk, deep and low voice, and the lyrics he read more from somewhere inside him than the text that flashed on the screen. 

 

'What colour would you paint the sun? ' if the sun is what inside you, what makes you the way you are. What is the colour of your happiness?

 

'You've got what it takes' even if you don't realize it, you are much stronger than you think you are, much better, I know, I've been there from the start

 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again and watched his eyelid wince a little when the song got louder. Probably, his skin is soft, but even if not, it is not something that Iwa would be concerned about. It was much more important for him that Oikawa would not sacrifice his sleep for something only_this_child_knows_what, that he would not over-exhaust himself in the will to become worthy, that he would eat properly and would not starve himself to look worthy. Hajime would personally put the spoon to his mouth if it ever came to a situation like that, he just knew that. Because no matter what others might say, no matter what will happen, Oikawa is worthy, he is something, he is somebody, somebody who crafted himself, his thoughts and skills to become a better person, to become someone reliable, to be able to make others stronger. 

 

Iwaizumi didn’t know his voice became almost hysterical without him noticing, giving everything he had and everything he felt into the words that flowed in the room. He knew that for some reason the tear fell from his cheek by the end of the song.  

 

He left the microphone on the table, exchanging it for a slice of already-cold

pizza. When he turned to the cheering duo, they both slept, one leaning on the shoulder of the other as much as the other leaned on his head. As soon as the music ended Matsukawa rose up with a surprised face, waking up Maki as well. 

 

"What is that it? You are not singing more?" 

 

"We overslept the concert, Matsu, how could we? Ah, what am I going to do with my life now?" Maki dramatically put his hand on his forehead and imitated fainting, but then just snickered, exchanged glances with Matsu and with "The last slice of pizza is mine!!" he ran a competition with Matsu across the room to the sacred box. 

 

"Pizza?" Oikawa woke up and seeing running duo automatically tried to get a piece himself, but was too late. Hanamaki snapped it right out of his hand. 

 

"My pizza!!" Maki grinned while Matsu carefully and quickly bit off from the end of it. 

 

"Yours, indeed." 

 

"Matsu! You bit off the tastiest part! How could you do this to me?" Maki crossed his arms but trying not to harm the slice he had in his hand any further. 

 

"What a shame." Matsu shrugged and grinned in his face. 

 

"Give me it back." Hanamaki smiled at the other and brought his face closer, kissing him deeply and slowly, after which he pulled off and grinned happily. 

 

"Unfair. You could leave me at least something."  Matsukawa made a face. 

 

"I'll leave you the crust." 

 

"You guys are so gross. Could you do that not in front of my pizza, please?" Iwaizumi backed away from them and fell on the couch near Oikawa. 

 

"What, is it bothering you?" Maki made a seductive face and continued to chew. 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and prepared to eat what he won himself, but noticed Oikawa's silent hungry stare, so he broke the slice he had in two and gave a part to Tooru. He hummed in gratitude and slowly chewed on what was there, leaning his head on Hajime's shoulder.  

 

The scent of strawberries hit Iwaizumi in the nose. For some reason, the smell of Oikawa's shampoo was stronger than the pizza, alcohol, and everything else which was in this small room. 

 

"You can stay here overnight since you would not be able to go anywhere in this condition. But only this time. And please, try to make it without silly things." Hajime told the duo, who now would either start annoy_Iwaizumi contest, sleeping contest, or cuddling contest, it was difficult to tell. 

 

"Aye, aye, captain!" one of them said and they both fell on the couch, Maki lying on Matsu. 

 

"Those guys," Iwa said to himself as he showed the last piece of pizza in his mouth and carefully stood up, not to wake up Oikawa, who already fell asleep. He picked him up, like a bride, and carried to his bedroom, where he found the emergency futon. 

 

Hajime put the sleeping body on his bed and gently brushed against Oikawa's face, for some unknown to himself reason. It was really soft. Iwa put the curls of hair away from his eyes, smoothing the frown on Oikawa's forehead, and then tucked him in with a blanket. 

 

"Goodnight and sleep well." Iwaizumi lied in the futon beside the bed, which could easily fit both of them, but still, he didn’t want to wake Oikawa up. Soon, the sleep caught him up peacefully.

  
***

  
  


Being hangover wasn't Iwaizumi main problem. Heck, it wasn't even the headache, his throat being desert dry, or even that his back hurt for no apparent reason (for which Matsukawa and Hanamaki will nominate him grandpa and ask if they should bring him a cup of water, for sure). But right now his biggest problem was the hand, hanging from his bed, covered by the blanket wrist, long fingers curling slightly and tendons showing even during the sleep. Tooru's hand. Iwaizumi could not help but want to touch this hand. The desire becoming stronger than he was (or was it the lack of consciousness because of the last night?), so he succumbed in. 

 

Tooru's fingertips felt tender under Hajime's.  

 

Iwaizumi felt his head getting heavier. For some reason, right now he really wanted just to rest his forehead on Tooru's fingers, close his eyes and let the thoughts slide past him into a hurricane that would not be able to get him in the tranquillity of the touch, an absence he could allow himself into.

 

Oikawa's hand twitched when Iwaizumi slid against his palm, but the expression of his face still reflected only bliss of sleep. 

 

The memory of having almost nothing eatable stirred Iwaizumi and made him finally get up. He did his morning routines and went to the kitchen to get some water and something painkilling. And to wake up Matsukawa and Hanamaki, if it would be possible. 

 

When Iwaizumi tried verbally and then to shake them, waking up the duo proved to be impossible with the gentle methods and he was not yet ready for whatever they might do if he would choose anything else. So retreat it is. 

 

He put a glass of water on the table near them, as well as painkillers and the note "Will be home back soon. Don't even dare to destroy everything here", just to be sure that he will not come back to ruins in place of his flat.

 

In his own room, Oikawa was still sleeping, hugging the pillow and, probably, having a good dream. 

 

"You really are so horrible," he murmured with a soft hm, barely noticeable smiling to himself; he put the water, painkillers and throat soothers on the bedside shelf, quickly changed his clothes and, just before leaving, he brushed his fingers through Oikawa's fudge hair. 

 

*** 

 

A cool gust of wind brushed against his face and jacket. He would like it to be the "getting thoughts out of my head" type, but it was more of "getting the hair more messed up than it theoretically could be possible". The good things were the 8 metres only left to get to the 24-hour shop and the lack of many strangers around. 

 

Milk, eggs, potatoes, chicken buns, going in the bread aisle he thought of how much he wanted to touch Tooru's hand again, to rest against it, as he automatically grabbed a loaf of milk bread.

  
***

 

"Wow, I can't believe it, I was away for the whole more_than_10_minutes and you didn't destroy everything in this flat. I am impressed," Iwaizumi entered his flat to the awakened duo, who were not only didn't break the table and the couch but were actually peacefully sitting on it.

 

"Iwaizumi, have some faith in us, we are not that bad." Maki turned his head to Iwa, stretched his arms and rolled off the couch before standing up and slowly approaching the owner of the flat. "Right, Matsu?" 

 

"Of course, my dear. Plus, we just woke up. We didn't have time to do anything." Matsukawa joined and also approached Iwa, leaning his chin on Maki's shoulder. 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and continued his way to the kitchen. 

 

"More importantly, will we have our breakfast, or should I enjoy something more organic today?"  Matsukawa licked his lips and gave a meaningful glance to Maki. "Or should I have two breakfasts today, what do you think, Maki?" 

 

"The cereal is in the cupboard and I just bought milk, as organic at it can get." Iwaizumi interrupted both of them from whatever they wanted to do, he really didn't want to hear it.

 

Hanamaki snickered and Matsukawa straight up laughed.

 

"You really are something. And I always thought you were the smart one, but I guess it would be unfair for everybody else." Matsukawa patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder and proceeded to find cereals, bowls and spoons for both of the duo.  

 

Iwa only though "what does this even suppose to mean?" before leaving them and heading to his bedroom, since asking them directly was pointless. 

  
  
  


In his room, Oikawa was sitting on the bed, leaning his back to the wall and staring at his hands. He did not notice how Iwaizumi entered, nor how he stood right next to him. 

 

"Good morning, sleeping princess." Iwaizumi petted Oikawa's hair, to which the second one twitches with his whole body and turned to his friend. "Woa, keep calm, it's only me. They already woke up and are eating, if you will hurry you can still join them." 

 

"I want to eat and not contest for my food and sanity, I'll wait a bit, thanks." Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned his head to the wall. "What are you going to do?" 

 

Iwaizumi shrugged, but then realised Oikawa can't exactly see him right now, so he expanded on his answer.

 

"Don't know. Probably clean the bottles and play some video games when Matsukawa and Hanamaki will leave." 

 

"Wanna go as usual?" 

 

"I don't see any reason why not." 

 

"Then I'll find a second controller. Leaving Hanamaki and Matsukawa on you." Oikawa sat straight up before finally standing up. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. You still need to have breakfast. They should have finished by the time you will finish with brushing up, so don't forget to eat." 

 

"Yes, mum." Oikawa smiled, but he got a dose of war flashbacks and quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, sorry. Will do." 

 

When Oikawa entered the bathroom, Iwaizumi though he heard a faint "you don't need to take care of me so much, you know, Iwa-chan baka."

 

"Well, you would not do it for yourself, so I might as well do it for you, idiot." he mentally replied to Oikawa and directed straight to the kitchen before it will burn away. How Maki and Matsu could cause a fire with a cupboard, cereal and milk Iwaizumi was not sure, but knowing them, it was possible. Probably. 

 

Iwaizumi sniffed. Yeah, it was definitely a time to hurry up.

 

"Why does it smell like burned?" he asked before entering the room.

 

What he found inside was a pair of idiots. One sitting and hugging the other with his legs. On the stove. They both turned to him and grinned worse than Grinch. 

 

"Scratch that, I don't want to know."

 

"Oh, Maki, look. You are so hot you might have accidentally burned me." Matsukawa turned to Hanamaki and leaned his forehead on the others forehead.

 

"Oh, have I?" Maki leaned a bit more forward and gave a small kiss. 

 

Iwaizumi stared at them for a bit, processing. 

 

"Wait, so you are actually dating?" the processing finished. 

 

Matsukawa laughed so hard he needed to pull away from his partner. 

 

"Oh, no, Matsu, he caught us. What shall we do?" Maki snickered and got off the stove, heading to the exit. 

 

"I don't know, we are so doomed." Matsu followed him and in the doorway turned his head to Iwaizumi "But seriously, we've been going out for a while already. Took you enough to figure it out, but you finally managed though. Congrats".

 

"Isn't it the type of thing you share with your friends?" Iwaizumi shouted in a follow-up. 

 

"Not when your friend is that clueless in the relationship as you. Dude, yesterday we literary kissed in front of you. Why would you ever think we are together?" he heard before another round of snickering from the other room. 

 

"Hey, what is going on?" Oikawa entered, brushing his hair with his hands and yawning. 

 

"Apparently, Makki and Matsun have been dating for a while. Did you know about that?" Iwaizumi commented when turning to the sink where he found two washed bowls and spoons, one set of which he took and put on the table for Oikawa. 

 

"Thanks. Yeah, I knew that. They've been quite obvious about that, to be honest. Don't tell me you didn't see that." Oikawa looked smiling-suspiciously at Iwa and poured himself some cereal and milk. 

 

"It's not like that. But, haven't they always been like this?" 

 

"No, Iwa-chan, you are so dense. " Oikawa snickered. " Itadakimasu" 

 

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa The Look before calming down and remembering about the living room he still needed to clean. So he went by Oikawa, digging his hand in his hair and messing it up a bit. "Enjoy your meal. I am going to clean up after yesterday a bit." 

 

And left. He looked at his hand. Oikawa's hair felt really very soft and sweet, for some reason. Really. The type of soft you want to dig in and surround yourself and sleep in. Probably, it smells good too.

 

"Thank you for having us, we are leaving," Matsukawa shouted somewhere from the corridor, much to Iwaizumi surprise, knocking his thoughts out of him.

 

"Already?" he turned to them, raising his eyebrow and lowering his head and the pain was slowing preparing to leave his neck, or flat, to be precise.

 

"Well, we can stay, if you want," Matsukawa, already in shoes and unbuttoned jacket, turned at Iwaizumi with a smirk on his face.

 

"But we are not sure that you want it to happen." Hanamaki stood beside and they exchanged glances and grins.

 

"Oh, well, then, have a safe road home." 

 

"We will, thank you." Matsukawa opened the door, allowing Maki to go first, who was buttoning his jacket on the way.

 

"See you and have a good time." they both slithered through the exit and closed doors before Iwaizumi could do it himself or even process it. He shrugged and closed the door, once again heading to the living room he was supposed to clean up right not. 

 

Taking a quick look over everything he realised that the carpet and couch are unvacuumed, the table is unwiped, the blanket is unfolded and he ain't wasting time on that, especially since he would be fine with just throwing away bottles and pizza boxes. 

 

How they were able to drink this much was just a mystery. Normally he could fit 2,3, maybe 4 bottles of beer top before becoming drunk, but that night there were more than 20 of them for 4 people and half-empty whiskey bottle (which for sure was closed just the night before that). And when did they even get that? His fridge never held more than 10 bottles at a time, and those were in an emergency case, but so many? No. 

 

He bent down, collected 4 bottles, two in each hand, straightened and threw them into the rubbish bin nearby. And again, accidentally tossing the bottle, which, luckily, was empty, and sending it under the couch. He sighed and leaned for another one, throwing it in the bin. 

 

"Let me help you. You can set up meanwhile," Oikawa emerged out of the kitchen and reached for the rolling bottle, which just came out of the sofa. 

 

"Os," he nodded and without looking turned to the TV screen and switched the cable from microphone to console, after got two joysticks and set them up. "Done. What would you like to play?" 

 

"The usual." Oikawa threw the last bottle in the bin and tried to squish the pizza box inside. "Haven't played it in a while, exams took away all of my energy." 

 

He sighed and gave up on the boxes, preferring just to leave them near the wall.   
  


“Ah, my head hurts like I drunk it all by myself.” Oikawa flopped on the sofa, reclining, closing his eyes and stretching his hands as far as he could. 

 

“You should rest then and not play games which will make your head hurt even more,” Iwaizumi put the joysticks on the table and sat near Oikawa and placed his hand on Tooru's forehead.

 

"Naaah, Iwa-chan, I was just joking. It’s not that bad. I am sure I'll be fine." 

 

"Right." Iwaizumi stood up and went into the kitchen. 

 

"I am not lying, Iwaaa-chaaan," Oikawa shouted from the other room. 

 

"I know," Iwaizumi replied as he took out two cups and black tea bags. 

 

The kettle already boiled, so he poured the water, two spoons of sugar in one cup and one spoon in other.  Somehow holding both cups and some snacks he bought earlier, he went back only to find Oikawa in exactly the same position he left him in. 

 

Iwaizumi put the cups on the table and passed milk break to Oikawa. 

 

"Thanks," Tooru sat up, took the bread, taking a big bite and washing it down with the tea, his eyes doing a funny little squint that made Iwaizumi really want to smile. "It's so good."

 

"Enjoy," Iwa brushed Oikawa's hair and sipped his own tea.

 

"Want some?" Oikawa widely opened his eyes and turned to Iwaizumi, holding bread with both of his hands. 

 

Hajime gave a small half node, his face looking a bit tired and almost seductive, but with a little smile. Oikawa, with his big eyes and slightly opened mouth, looked almost curious, as he stretched his hand with bread, allowing Iwaizumi to bite off.

 

"You bit too much, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained and laughed when he returned bread to himself. 

 

"Sorry, sorry," Iwaizumi grinned and sipped more tea. 

 

Oikawa poked Iwa in a feign frustration, making a little pout. 

 

"Careful, I have tea", Iwaizumi warned, but Oikawa continued to poke him. "That's it, you're done, Oikawa." 

 

Iwaizumi put the tea side, caught Oikawa's hand and started poking him. Oikawa tried to get free and set the bread on the table to poke Iwaizumi with his second hand. Iwaizumi went into the attack, poking Oikawa and pressuring him to lie down. Oikawa was forced into defence and tried to regain his positions, but Iwaizumi was too strong and he made Oikawa fall in the end, placing himself on top of him. 

 

"Iwa-chan, stop," Oikawa laughed and tries to defend himself, but in vain, he was unable to, nor he could stand up under the weight of Iwaizumi, who sat on top of him. 

 

"You are the one who started it, now take the consequences," Iwaizumi smiled to himself and watched how Oikawa's whole body squeezed, how he laughed and how his messy hair covered his forehead.

 

Oikawa finally caught Iwaizumi's hands and stared directly into the other's eyes. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in a silent "and now what", without even trying too much to get out of his hands. 

 

"You have beautiful eyes," Oikawa burst out, still holding that relaxed smile. 

 

"Thanks," Iwaizumi smirked. 

 

"Let's play," Oikawa gestured his head in the direction of TV and then looked back at Iwaizumi again.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, still holding a small smile, got off Oikawa and took a joystick, passing Oikawa the other. 

 

He turned on the screen and set up the game with the remote controller. The game, mode, two-player mode. 

 

"Ahh, I wanted to play for a while now. I missed it so much," Oikawa said as he sipped some more tea and sat, placing his arms on his legs and leaning forward. 

 

"Yeah, same here. Exams had all of me," Iwaizumi replied as he sat the same way as Oikawa and watched at a loading screen.

"But they are finally over." 

 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi nodded as the game finally began.

 

The light from the screen flashed before the eyes of both, the room filled with the sound of the battle in the game and the clicking of the joysticks. 

 

“To the left. Iwa-chan, “ Oikawa brought his hands with a joystick to the very left, bringing his whole body after himself, “to the left! I aM GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE IWA … -chan.” 

 

“Wow. It looks like you died.” Iwaizumi said with zero expression change, side-glancing at Oikawa, who dropped his arms, still holding the joystick, and furrowed his brow, which made a wrinkle between his eyes that Hajime wanted to smooth out so much. 

 

“I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME,” Oikawa declared after a moment of silence and took the pillow, hitting Iwaizumi with it, blocking the view from the screen, in somehow managing to put the joystick away and not break anything in the midst of it. 

 

Iwaizumi honestly tried to ignore it and not die, leaning to the right as much as he could, but after a moment a screen showed “you are dead, would you like to continue?”,  which he didn’t want to process at all, he finally lost it. 

 

“Okay, you are a dead man now.”  Iwaizumi deadpanned and took another pillow, hitting Oikawa with it in return and could not help it but smile, as Oikawa laughed and tried to defend himself. 

 

Iwaizumi made Oikawa fall on the sofa once again for this day and continued his attack there. Tooru tried to cheat and tried to tickle Hajime, but Iwa caught his arms with the pillow and tickled Oikawa himself, making him half laugh half scream.

 

"I give up, I give up, stop," Oikawa's words were cut off by his own shriek when Iwaizumi tickled him once again.

 

They both panted a little with a smile and looked into each other's faces. 

 

Iwaizumi gestured his head to the screen, inviting to continue playing and Oikawa nodded in agreement. 

 

Iwaizumi slid off the sofa and just sat on the floor near, sipped some tea and restarted the game. Oikawa sat up on the couch and brushed Hajime's hair, making Iwaizumi think once again how soft his hand is and barely resisting the urge to rub his head against that hand, and that only because the game started and it might disturb them.

 

Oikawa fell on the floor too, bit his tongue and gave all of him the screen. 

 

They played for who_knows_how_much_time (definitely, not Iwaizumi), staring at the screen and clicking the controller, sometimes sipping the tea until there was nothing more to sip. 

 

"FUCK," Iwaizumi pushed the table with his leg, barely resisting throwing away the joystick as his character in the game died for a bazillions time. 

 

"Shhh, Iwa-chan, shhh, don't harm the table."  Oikawa did not even flicker, staring at the screen and only moving the fingers. 

 

"You are a piece of shit, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi uttered as he got up and went through the kitchen door. 

 

"Rude." 

 

Iwaizumi ignored the said as he put the buns on steam, turned on the cattle and set a timer on his phone just in case, before coming back to the room. He restarted his set and joined Oikawa, sticking his eyes to the screen more than he should have been. 

 

"I would fancy some lavatory pause, whatcha think, Iwa-chan?" at some point later Oikawa leaned back and paused the game, turning to Iwaizumi. 

 

Iwaizumi had the glare of "brat, how dare to stop me when I am my best", but agreed, following Oikawa with his eyes all the way up to the toilet, only to be startled by the timer set on his phone. 

 

Hajime got up and went to the kitchen again, taking out the plate and putting steaming hot buns on it. As he left, Oikawa entered with two cups in his hands and gave him a nod, so Iwaizumi went out and put the plate on the table he almost destroyed today. He fancied some toilet as well, before once again returning to the living room and sitting down, approximately the same time Oikawa returned too, holding two cups of hot tea.

 

The time crawled to midnight, unbeknown for them both, who immersed themselves into the game to the extent they did not even notice when the tea was cold or when there was no tea left at all, nor when the buns were done too. 

Oikawa lowered his hands, leaving them on the floor, as he leaned his head on the seat of the sofa, giving out a sigh of relief.

 

"It was a good one." he almost whispered after a dose of game sessions and maybe a bit too many failures per day, but, in the end, they won this match, so making it totally worth it. And they had tons of fun too. They did not get to spend this much time together doing absolute meaningless stuff for a long, long time. As the tension left his body after the game, Iwaizumi did not realise that his thoughts were empty and, until now, he did not realise how much he missed it.

 

“We need to get some rest.” he stood up and offered Oikawa his hand. 

 

“Iwa-chan, you already want to sleep? A little boy wants to sleep? Aww,” Oikawa cooed like he was immortal and took the offered hand, only to help himself to get on the sofa. 

 

Iwaizumi looked at his from under the eyes and made a smirk.    
  
“Oh look, Oikawa is such a tough boy, he thinks that he can handle not sleeping at ass o’clock after drinking the night before, what a tough boy. And for sure he would not be dying tomorrow and would not beg for ‘5 more minutes please’,” Iwaizumi mocked Oikawa, making a face.  

 

“Okay, first of all, rude. Second, Only weak go to bed now!” Oikawa stood up and pointed his finger up in a manner a teacher would tell off naughty kids. “Aaaand I am weak. The last to get to the bed sleeps on the sofa.” 

 

Oikawa rushed to Iwaizumi’s room, jumping over the pillows and table, sliding on his socks, but he miscalculated and almost hit the doorframe, which allowed Iwaizumi to slide past him. Oikawa tried to outrun him but in vain. 

 

Iwaizumi flopped on the bed, which made it go up and down, made a roll and stopped himself at the head of the bed, bending his leg under himself and leaving the other to hang down. He looked at Oikawa, who just stood nearby, his eyes running over the bed as he frowned and barely noticeable bit his lower lip.

 

“You are an idiot, we both could fit in. This is a large bed, you know? And there is a futon too, you know?” Iwaizumi lowered his head.

 

“I know. But you still ran.” Oikawa smirked and sighed looking at the bed so fondly as if he was trying to hypnotise it or warm the place for himself.

 

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow in "are you sitting or something?", which Tooru almost utterly ignored, still loving the bed with his look, what made the first roll his eyes and take Oikawa's hand, pulling him to the bed. Tooru resisted, using a side of the bed to stop himself, but finally launching himself there, landing on the back and doing that happy, almost non-ironic smirk while squinting his eyes. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's gaze on him, he saw how his expression went off, but the mouth didn't have that uncomfortable tension, and the eyes were big, almost like in a surprise. 

 

Oikawa leaned on his hands, sitting up and turned, bending both of his knees under himself, so that now he was facing the other. Oikawa, whose hair was such a mess right now he would be almost scared to go in public like that, with his, maybe not best looking, but comfortable, favourite pyjama; Oikawa, who looked in Hajime's eyes in the way, that is hard to describe but you know when you feel it, so calm and dear, which allowed to forget how to function, how to language, how to anything because there is simply no need for over complications and almost any thoughts whatsoever. Iwaizumi dived into that tranquillity of the mind he never really feels but now, but at the moments like this.

 

Tooru raised his unsteady hand, but stopped it midway in a silent question, his eyes now looking at it, as if he and his hand had different mind and he was trying to process what his hand just did. Just like almost every other time he did it. Hajime took this hand with his own and put on his cheek, still looking in Oikawa's eyes. He saw a faint blink, a smile in them. They now looked at Iwaizumi too. Oikawa touched Iwaizumi`s check with his other hand just with fingertips and slid on his face with them, which felt ticklish, but so soft, and dear, and calming, better than any lullaby. Tooru cupped Iwaizumi's face and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks, which made Iwaizumi feel so secure and comfortable. Really, really comfortable and calm.

 

Hajime too raised his hand and slowly, in a question, brought it closer to Oikawa, stopping right before his face. Tooru nodded in consent and Iwaizumi touched his face, which felt so soft and smooth, and good. Hajime barely, just with his fingertips, touched Oikawa's cheeks, forehead, slowly and carefully; he touched his nose, to which Oikawa closed his eyes and Iwaizumi could have sworn, he saw stars in Tooru's face; he felt gently rubbing on his own cheeks, which made him feel the flowers bloom inside.  Iwaizumi slid his hand down and gently touched Oikawa`s a bit dry, but very soft and even a bit peachy lips. Hajime slid his hand a bit more to the cheek again, running his thumb on Tooru's lips, making them open a bit, to which Oikawa smiled and rubbed his cheek to Iwaizumi's hand, opening his eyes and looking at the face of the other so delicately. He took Hajime's second hand and put it on his other cheek, rubbing his thumb on the back of the hand. 

 

"I love you so much, Hajime." 

 

It clicked Iwaizumi. 

 

"I love you too, Tooru."

 

They looked into each other once again, before both of them slowly leaned forward and, absolutely mindlessly, touched each fondly other with their lips.  Like the way it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, the song Iwaizumi sings is [ this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQK2CJezblk)!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope it brightened your mood a bit :з


End file.
